Mosi
by QKat
Summary: The cat demon Mosi finds herself in Fuedal Japan, with no memory of her own time.
1. Changing

A young cat-demon sat in a tree, attempting to hide. Once she realized this stranger was not going to leave, she got defensive. "Who are you? What are you doing here? What do you want?"

"One question at a time, child. It's alright, I'm not here to hurt you."

"Who are you?" She seemed skeptical.

He smiled a fake though convincingly gentle smile. "My name is Naraku."

"What do you want from me?"

"I want to help you. I know you have no where else to go."

"I'm doing just fine alone."

"When was the last time you slept?"

"I don't need sleep."

"Come now, Mosi, you have no reason to fear me."

"How do you know my name?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

"Cause you won't go away."

"Listen, Mosi, I will not harm you. I truly want to help you."

* * *

Naraku wasn't lying. For two years, he fed, housed, and clothed little Mosi. Mosi thought that he only did this so she would help him with certain chores. Of coarse, he wanted something more in return, only he made her see it as something she wanted. Though Mosi didn't know it, she was a half demon, and Naraku had found an enchantment that might fix that. He wanted a test subject. 

"Mosi, come in here!" Naraku calls from the front room.

Mosi, who is standing on the front porch sweeping, props the broom against the wall and goes to Naraku's side. "Yes, Naraku-sama?"

"Take a seat, child." Mosi sits herself on her knees. "You don't know this, Mosi, but you are not a full demon. One of your parents was a human."

Mosi's face shows confusion. "Excuse me, sir, but... why are you telling me this?"

"I have found an enchantment that might fix that. You see, this is the reason that you black out once a month."

"You mean, if I go through with this, I won't black out anymore?"

"If all goes well. This enchantment is extremely complex, and it could be very dangerous."

"Naraku-sama, you know that makes no difference to me."

A smile spreads across Naraku's face. "I thought you might say that. I want you to relax for the rest of the day, you will need your energy tomorrow."

"Yes, sir." Mosi gives a little bow as she leaves the room. "Thank you, sir."

* * *

The sun rises and with it, so does Mosi. She slept in a tree, as she prefers. She runs to Naraku's castle. Normally, she would go to the kitchen to prepare breakfast, but Naraku told her that today breakfast would be waiting for her in her room. She reaches her room and smells something wonderful. When she walks in, Naraku is already seated, waiting for her. 

"Sit down, Mosi, eat."

"Yes, Naraku-sama."

* * *

After breakfast, Naraku leads Mosi to a small hut near the castle. A dark monk waits for them. 

The monk smiles evilly. "Lay on the table, child."

"Naraku-sama?" Mosi looks nervously to her master.

Naraku nods. "Do not fear, little Mosi, and do as Katashi tells you." Mosi climbs onto a table in the center of the room. "Katashi, start whenever you are ready. Tell me when it is done." Katashi, the monk, bows as naraku walks out.

"He's not staying?" Mosi's eyes fill with tears.

Katashi laughs harshly. "Naraku-sama has better things to do than stay here and watch you. He is a busy demon." He lets out another harsh laugh. "Now, child, lay down and stay still. Little warning, this is gonna hurt like Hell." His evil smile spreads further.

* * *

Mosi could not tell how long her screams lasted. All she knew was that when she entered the hut, it was still early morning and when she left the stars where shining bright. Katashi finished long before the screams did. The enchantment did not work as it was supposed to. Though Mosi's demonic blood was stronger afterwards, she was not fully demon. She was able to control when she became human, and she was able to take a demon form for short periods of time. Even so, the body she was forced to live in on a normal basis was not her own. Her hands had turned to paws that could not grasp and her feet had turned to paws that made it nearly impossible for her to balance. Worst of all, Naraku, having finished using the child, abandoned her in a time when she could not fight off even the weakest of opponents.

* * *

"Naraku-sama?" Mosi called weakly from the castle door. "Naraku-sama, are you there?" Mosi's legs collapsed and she sat on the floor in the door. 

Katashi walked into the front room and stood over Mosi. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought... maybe... where is Naraku-sama?"

"He is busy, child. You shouldn't be here. Your use has run out. Now go!"

She stood with great difficulty. "I wanna see Naraku-sama!"

Katashi's harsh laugh rang through the room. "He does not have time for you."

"I won't leave!"

"Fine, stupid little girl. Stay here and see how happy the master is when he sees you." Katashi walked around the confused little one and out the door.

Mosi forced herself onto her feet and, with basically no balance, walked through the castle searching for Naraku. "Naraku-sama?"

Naraku sat in a dark room. "Come in here, child."

Mosi stumbled into the dark room with a relieved look on her face. "Naraku-sama."

"You poor child. You've had such a hard time." His face was covered with an evil smile that was hidden by the darkness.

"Master, I'm confused. Katashi said you don't want me around anymore." She stopped here to see if she could make out Naraku's expression. "Is this true, Naraku-sama?"

"Well, to be quite frank, yes."

Tears formed in Mosi's eyes. "It's not true. You wouldn't..."

"Yes, yes I would."

Something snapped inside of Mosi's mind. Her body shaped itself into a cat. She began to slash at Naraku's body over and over again, though, of course, none of her attacks have any effect on Naraku.


	2. Attack

Mosi walks through the forest as quickly as she can without falling on her face. She seems unbalanced, as if she's not used to her own feet. Her eyes, normally blue, have turned fiery red. Her front paws, hands, show her claws.. A heavy red demonic aura surrounds her body. Every few seconds a small red dart shoots from the aura. If they hit anything before disappearing, the object catches fire immediately.

"Damn you, Naraku!" Up ahead a barrier comes into view. An evil smile spreads across Mosi's face. "That's it. I can get him, now." Her body suddenly begins to change shape. Mosi disappears and in her place a small black cat stands. The cat runs, full out, towards the barrier. When she reaches it, she rams herself into it over and over again.

* * *

Hours pass and over time blood begins to drip down the cat's head, yet she still continues. Finally, the barrier opens slightly, just enough for the cat to go through. She does, of coarse, then wonders into Naraku's castle. She starts off simply trotting through, but soon begins to run, all the while ignoring the blood trickling into her eyes.

"So, Kitten, you've come out to play." Naraku comes up behind the cat. "I was wondering if it would be this month."

The cat turns to Naraku and hisses, the fur on her back standing straight up. "I'm not one of your puppets, ass hole." Her voice doesn't show it, but she can hardly breath.

"Such a polite little kitty you are." Naraku laughs. "I'm the one who helped you to escape the cage of Mosi's weak mind."

"You hurt her! You were supposed to treat her well!" She spits the blood out of her mouth. "She could've been killed! What were you thinking, leaving the weakling with that idiot monk? Then you let her run off!"

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were feeling sorry for little Mosi."

"You know damn well I don't give a flying fuck over that weakling! I can't survive without her!"

"I have a job for you."

The cat lets out a yell and jumps at Naraku's face, a red liquid flows from her claws. Those claws reach their destination, sinking deep into Naraku's flesh. The poison sinks in deeper than the claws. Naraku throws the kitten off, down the dark hall. "Get off me!"

He walks down towards her, but instead of finding the cat, a panting, bleeding, nearly unconscious Mosi lies on the floor.

"So, the weakness has overcome you."

Tears, mixed in with blood, flow down Mosi's face. "It's only a nightmare, oh, please, let it be a nightmare."

Naraku sighs. "Katashi!"

"Yes, master?" He comes behind Mosi, bowing. "What may I do for you?"

"Get her out of here."

Katashi bows as Naraku leaves.

Katashi bends over Mosi. She hisses. "Don't touch me, puppet. I can get myself out."

He stands up straight. "Then do it." He crosses his arms and watches her.

Mosi pulls herself to her feet, leaning against the wall for support. She starts to fall and Katashi moves to pick her up, but she catches herself. "Touch me and I'll rip out your throat." Katashi raises an eyebrow at her, but backs off. It takes her nearly thirty minutes to get out of the castle, then she drags herself away into the dark of night.


	3. Mosi's Home

A cat demon sits in a cave, an infant cat-demon in her arms. "My little Mosi." There is immense love in her voice. "I'll keep you safe until your father is ready to take you, then you can have a normal life." Mosi's mother plays with the little bit of black hair on the infant's head then moves her finger over the edge of the infant's kitten ears. "You can wear hats, I guess. You don't deserve this life." She takes a silver chain from around her own neck to reveal a shard of the shikon jewel attached to it and places it around Mosi's neck.

A young cat demon comes in, bowing as he enters. "Bastet?"

"What is it, Guri?" Bastet gets up, facing Guri.

Guri sighs. "I thought you might want to know, the dog demon tribe leader is here for the meeting, ok?"

"Thanks, Guri. Could you look over Mosi for me?"

"Sure." He takes the little one from his leader. "Good luck."

"It'll be fine, really. Don't worry about the meeting, I can handle it."

Bastet cautiously walks out of the cave. She sniffs the air. It's bright. Any fighting will be to the dog leader's advantage. No, she won't think like this. This is the chance to make life better for all of us.

"Hey, you here, cat?" The dog demon's voice is demanding, not to mention arrogant. "We gotta talk, you know we do!"

Bastet walks towards the dog demon. "You know, you could look before you start yelling."

"Maybe this was a mistake..." The dog demon growls slightly.

Bastet takes in a deep breath. "No. We've gotta do this." She sighs. "I'm Bastet." She holds out her hand to shake his.

He takes her hand. "Laika. The name's Laika."

"Ok, so... what now?"

* * *

The years pass quickly. Mosi grows quickly, growing up with her own tribe and the dog demons. The two tribes work together, reluctantly at first, but they slowly gain each other's trust. Mosi's tenth birthday comes.

* * *

"Uncle Guri!" Mosi runs into the cat demon's cave. "Uncle Guri!" Guri walks out from a tunnel in the cave, yawning. He's obviously just gotten up. "Uncle Guri, what are we doing today?" 

"What do you mean, what are we doing? It's just a normal day, right?"

"Guri! That's not true!"

A mischevious smile spreads across his face. "You'll just have to wait and see."

Bastet walks out of the same tunnel that Guri came out of. "Mosi, baby, come with me." Guri kisses the little one on the forehead.

Bastet walks out of the cave and Mosi follows. "What're we doing, Mommy?"

"You know I'll always love you, Mosi." A silence follows as they walk through the woods.

Mosi looks confused. She stops. "You said never to go this far. We're gonna end up in human territory." Fear is in her voice.

"Humans aren't bad, my little one, they just don't know. They're afraid of us." She bends down on one knee and embraces her daughter. "My dear little Mosi. I have to leave you."

"WHAT?"

"Don't be afraid, little one." She forces a smile. "Your father is coming to take you to the human world."

Mosi's fear has now spread to her face. "Mommy, I don't wanna leave! What about Uncle Guri? And Laika? And Adara? And Rai? I don't wanna leave." Tears flow from her eyes as she clings to her mother.

Tears drip from Bastet's eyes. "It's gonna be ok, you'll see, little one, your father's gonna take great care of you, you'll have a better life."

"My life is fine! I don't wanna leave you, Mommy! Why can't I stay?"

"I'm just trying to make you happy. You'll see, little one. You'll see."

A man walks from the opposite side of the forest. He looks to Bastet "Bast? Is that you?"

"Yes, Toshiro. It's me."

Toshiro sighs, then looks to Mosi. "I guess that means you must be Mosi."

"You're right." Bastet kisses her daughter tenderly. "Be good, baby. Know that I love you." She takes a baseball cap out of a bag on her shoulder and places it on Mosi's head, covering her cat ears. She gulps back more tears. "Keep your tail tucked in." She leaves.

Mosi watches her mother walk away, shocked beyond reaction. As Bastet disappears, Toshiro places his hand on Mosi's shoulder. "Come on, kiddo, we've gotta get you settled in." Toshiro steers his daughter out of the woods where a limo is waiting for them. They get in.

* * *

They reach a giant house and the limo pulls into the driveway. As soon as the chauffeur opens her door to let her out, Mosi jumps out of her seat and runs down the street as fast as she can. She runs up a hill, for some reason it has stairs. There are a bunch of buildings here. 

"What is this place?" She knows that her eyes must have changed form, they always look like cat eyes when she's excited or scared.

An old man approaches her, a human. She tries to keep her eyes out of sight. "This is a shrine, child, but what are you doing here?"

"Mommy left me. She doesn't love me anymore..."

"Now I'm sure that's not true, come on, let's go see if we can find her, shall we?" He places his hand on her shoulder. Mosi throws his hand of her, he catches a glimpse of her eyes. Fear fills his own eyes. "You... you're a demon!" He runs into one of the shrines.

Mosi runs into another shrine, slamming the door shut behind her. It's dark, cold, and dusty. There's a well in the middle. The door is thrust open.

"There you are!" He has scrolls in his hands.

Mosi panics and jumps down the well, head first. For a few seconds, strange sights come into her view, then everything goes black.


	4. Brother's Help

"Mother, where's Mosi? I wanna wish her a happy birthday." another cat demon stands in front of Bastet.

Bastet sighs. "I'm afraid you've missed her." She has a weak smile on her face.

"Mom, what happened?"

"Her father came to take her. He knew that if he waited much longer, she would be too attached to this world." Her smile disappears. "I fear he waited too long."

"WHAT? You let Toshiro take my little sister away?" He punches the cave wall, hard, making a deep dent. "First you join up with the smelly mutts, and now you give your own daughter to a human!"

"He's her father! She'll live better with him. You would've gone too, if Toshiro would've taken you."

"Yeah, but he just couldn't stand the thought of what his neighbors would say about my, what did he call them? Oh, yeah, 'tattoos'. Just imagine what would happen if somebody found out his daughter has cat ears! Toshiro would drop her faster then the so called weights he pretends to use."

"You're wrong, Raika, Toshiro is Mosi's father, not yours. He loves her." Bastet almost sounds as if she's trying to convince herself as much as Raika.

"Stop lying to yourself."

"I'm not!"

"You are, and you know it. I'm gonna go get her." Raika leaves quickly, so Bastet can't argue. He stops at the entrance to the cave to put on a hat over his cat ears and put on some shoes over his paws. The humans might think the markings on his face are a bit strange, but they won't look twice.

Raika runs all the way to Toshiro's mansion and rings the bell on the gates. He speaks into the speaker. "Toshiro? Let me in, or I'll let myself in."

"Raika? What the Hell are you doing here?" Toshiro's voice is angry.

Raika hisses. "What do you think? I'm here to get my sister!"

"Bast promised me I wouldn't have to deal with you." He sighs. "Look, kid, she ran off."

"And you didn't go after her?"

"I looked myself for about an hour, and my guards are still looking. They will find her."

"Yeah, and scare her more! You idiot!" Raika runs off, stopping to sniff a bit and look for clues. He eventually finds the shrine and stops, the old man is still sitting in the door where the well is.

"Where did that demon go?"

Raika walks up behind him and asks with as much politeness as he can muster. "Excuse me, sir, but did you see where she went?"

The old man stands quickly and turns to Raika. "What do you want?"

"I just want to know where she is. Please, sir. I've been searching for her for quite some time, now."

"She disappeared down that well."

Raika jumps down the well and starts sifting through the dirt. "ARG! Where is she?" He suddenly stops. "The jewel shard!" He climbs out of the well, knowing the old man would probably have a heart attack if he jumped out. "I'll be back, sir." He runs out, all the way to the cat demon cave.

"Mom!" Raika's bellow echos through the cave. "Mom, get out here!"

Bastet walks into the cave. "Did you...?"

"I know where she is. I need my jewel shard back."

"I thought you said you didn't need it, that it was stupid."

"I don't wanna use it to gain strength. I need it to follow Mosi."

"Huh?"

"Just get it!"

Bastet disappears down one of the tunnels for a few seconds then returns with a jewel shard on a leather rope. "Here, son. Be careful."

Raika takes the jewel, puts around his neck, and runs out of the cave. As he reaches the shrine, he slows down. The old man left. "That's probably best." Raika jumps down the well.

He lands in the well, and ends up in the feudal era. "This is strange. No buildings." He jumps out of the well. "Of coarse! This isn't my time, this is..."

As he lands on the ground, the unconscious Mosi comes into his sight. "Mosi! Mosi, talk to me" he drops to his knees beside her and tenderly pulls her head into his lap. "Come on, sis, wake up!" He wipes a bit of blood off of her forehead and gingerly takes off her hat. He picks her up and walks off, looking for a village.

"Hello? Is anybody here? Help! Please!" His voice is filled with desperation. "Please... don't leave me, sis." He comes up to a village. He realizes that humans probably won't help willingly, but he'll have to try. "Is anybody here?"

An old woman comes out of her hut, eyeing Raika. "Who art thou, and what does thou want?"

"Please, ma'am, can you help my sister?" Blood is now flowing freely from Mosi's head.

"Yes, I will help the girl, as long as you can promise me she won't hurt me."

"No! She wouldn't hurt someone trying to help her..."

She walks back into the hut, motioning for Raika to follow. "I am Kaede."

"I'm Raika, and this is Mosi." He places her on a table then wipes the sweat from his brow. "Thank you so much, Kaede-sama." He bows to her.

Kaede gets a wet piece of cloth and wipes the blood off of Mosi. Raika watches in silence.

A strage roar is heard outside. Raika's ears perk up. "What was that?"

"Pay no heed, young Raika. There are many demons around here, and many make a lot of trouble." She begins to wrap clean cloth around Mosi's head. "Where did ye come from, and where did ye get those strange clothes?"

"It makes no difference." Another roar is heard. "I'm gonna go see what's going on." He leaves the hut.

Kaede finishes dressing Mosi's wound and walks out after Raika. "Thou should not worry yourself with this matter, your sister requires your concentration now."

"There's obviously nothing that I can do for her right now, and what if this thing comes into the village? She won't be safe." He looks around and sees a dragon. "Oh, wow, I've heard the legends, but I never imagined they where true..." He shakes his head. "No matter." He starts running towards the dragon.

"Raika! Are ye truly that strong?"

Raika turns back and walks to Kaede. "Kaede-sama..." He takes off the jewel shard from around his neck and hands it to her. "It's headed this way. Look, if I can't come back, please, give this to Mosi."

Kaede nods. "Good luck."

Raika smiles, then runs after the dragon.

* * *

The battle lasts hours, but eventually the dragon decides to leave. Raika limps back to Kaede's hut. "K... Kaede-sama..." he collapses in Kaede's door. Kaede runs to his side. "No, take care of Mosi, please."

"Mosi is fine, now. Ye on the other hand..."

"I'M FINE!" He passes out.

Mosi's eyes blink open. "What's going on?" Her voice is weak.

"Rest now, child. Ye have had a hard day." Kaede speaks gently.

"No! Tell me who you are." Though still weak, her voice now has much force in it.

Kaede sighs. "Mosi, child, I am only here to help ye. You were hurt very badly."

Her eyes show sudden fear. "Who... who am I?"


End file.
